


A Home, Not A House

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, househunting, realtor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p>
<p>Nr. 7: Jensen is looking for a home, and Misha is patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home, Not A House

After the first house, Misha shrugs it off and files Jensen under the category of fussy, demanding customer.

After the fourth house, it’s a happy accident that they run into each other at the local Starbucks.

By the eighth house, it has become a ritual some time along the way that they go for a cup of coffee after visiting a house.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Misha asks around a sip of scalding hot, delicious dark roast.

Jensen sighs. “I didn’t like the whole… entrance situation. But I guess that’s always a problem with hillside houses.”

“I showed it to you because I thought you’d like the open plan living room and backyard porch. Unlike the one we saw earlier this month.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that’s for sure, but I… no, this one isn’t it, either.”

Misha expected to hear as much from the moment Jensen winced upon entering his newest suggestion. 

The thing with Jensen is - and that’s really why Misha is still putting up with this - Misha likes him; likes his cynicism and rationality, his wit, everything about the way he squints at a chandelier or enters a master bedroom that’s not equipped with a window to the east, because Jensen needs the sun to get out of bed in the morning. Jensen is his best customer and Misha is, after all, paid for his effort to find the newly divorced banker a house in the area.

At this point, it’s more of a challenge to find one that will hold up to all of Jensen’s standards.

“Well, then,” Misha nods. “I’ll keep looking. We’ll find you a house, sooner or later, you’ll see.”

“I hope so,” Jensen tilts his head. “Listen, I know what I’m expecting is a lot, and I--”

“We had that talk, Jensen. About the priorities and the compromises.”

“I know, it’s just… None of these houses were like… coming home, you know? I’m looking for a place to start a family in. It just has to feel right,” Jensen picks up his cup, but looks out the window instead of drinking from it; merely warms his hands on the hot coffee. He drinks it black, without sugar, just like Misha prefers his, one of the many reasons why Misha feels so drawn towards him. That and his stunning looks, but Misha has been over that since he discovered the person Jensen is underneath amazing green eyes and plush lips and adorable bowlegs.

They see each other every week, and Misha has learned quite a lot about Jensen over the months since Jensen first called him.

Misha knows he has a crush, and it doesn’t make their whole situation easier, because Misha promised himself he wouldn’t hit on Jensen as long as Jensen is his customer; as long as they maintained a professional relationship.

“It’s been the thirty-fifth house we’ve seen over the past eight months,” Misha says instead of asking Jensen out like he has wanted to for those exact eight months. “It can only get better from here.”

The thing with Jensen is also that he has no qualms about charming Misha and making it all the more difficult not to ask him out. Jensen smirks, pink lips stretching over white, even teeth. “It gets better, yeah, I know. Been told that when I came out.”

It’s like a dare. Jensen has dropped enough hints that Misha knows his wife divorced him because he came out as bisexual. Misha is too, but Jensen doesn’t know that. At least Misha never told him, and he won’t until this whole thing is over.

Jensen is trying his patience though, and not in the fun way.

Misha wants him with every fiber of his body, wants to kiss those lips, wants to be with Jensen in every way, but his professional principles are on the line here.

And yet, he finds himself thinking of loopholes to break those principles because he can’t stand looking at another house, imagining Jensen moving in there with another man or woman; having kids who sleep in the nurseries he’s always presenting to Jensen like they are a kid’s dream. He’s aching, and he wants, and there isn’t a loophole out of this.

Except now that he’s thinking about it, maybe there is.

“Jensen,” Misha hears himself say. “You trust me, right?”

“Yeah,” Jensen answers quick as a shot, smiling but confused.

“You got time tomorrow to visit another house? It’s not exactly what you’re imagining, but I’d like to show it to you.” And if Jensen doesn’t like it, then Misha knows that they are not meant to be one way or another.

“Alright. Sweep me off my feet,” Jensen nods, grinning, and again, Misha wants to kiss him.

***

The next day, Misha drives to a very familiar address with sweaty palms clutching the steering wheel of his Audi A6.

Jensen is already there, dangling his keys in his hands as he leans against the passenger door of his own car, some kind of black classic car that looks badass though Misha has no idea what it is.

“This is it? I’m not reading the address wrong?” Jensen asks after shaking Misha’s hand in greeting.

“I told you, not what you’re expecting.” Misha grins with a look at the washed-off paint on the front door.

“It’s a fixer-upper,” Jensen deadpans, unimpressed.

“Yep,” Misha answers easily. “Follow me inside?”

Jensen does, with an incredibly adorable grumpy pout on his face.

“The yard isn’t too big. Enough to need a proper lawnmower, but not too large to take up all your spare time. As you can see, the roof needs to be fixed, most likely has to be completely renewed and insulated. The windows are as old as the house and should definitely be exchanged for newer ones, but because of that the house isn’t as pricey as the ones we've seen so far.”

“Wow,” Jensen’s eyebrows are both high on his forehead at this point. “And you’re showing this to me why?”

Misha unlocks the front door and leads Jensen into a hallway with a beautiful old, wooden staircase leading up to the second floor, wooden paneling along the walls, and wallpaper that peels off in places. “Because right here, we have a warm entrance situation, a convenient nook for jackets and shoes, and directly opposite is the kitchen. It’s a bit older, but… see for yourself.”

The kitchen itself is beautiful, in good shape, plus it’s homey and that’s why Misha liked it in the first place. Add a new oven and fridge and the kitchen is good for another twenty years. There’s a breakfast bar and white and blue tiles on the floor, and it almost looks like a diner. Charming, is what it is.

Behind him, Jensen chuckles. “Okay, what else?”

“The living room is right here. Since this is an older house, it’s not connected to the kitchen, and it’s smaller than living rooms in newer houses. But there--” Misha points to the door beside the one they’re walking through, “Is a small room, which was used as a home office before. You could tear down the wall between those two rooms and have a nice sized living room.”

“I like the floorboards,” Jensen nods, then heads into the old home office. “That would make a pretty nice living room, you’re right.”

They walk through the house, Misha explaining all of the house’s details to Jensen, including the former owner’s renovations of the bathrooms.

When they’re back in the entrance hallway, Jensen nibbles on his bottom lip in thought.

“What do you think?” Misha asks him, his heart pounding in his throat. He wipes his sweaty hands on his slacks and thinks he might just die if Jensen rips the house apart with his critique, as he usually does.

“Honestly?” Jensen tilts his head. “I like it. It needs a lot of work, but I can see what it’ll look like once that’s done. Before I decide anything though… why did you show this house to me? It’s extremely far from my initial criteria.”

“Because sometimes, you need to take a risk,” Misha shrugs and swallows around the lump in his throat.

“A risk? Sure, but this? On my own? Why would I take that risk?”

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Misha smiles, trying to summon all his courage for what he’s about to say.

“Then what did you mean?” Jensen eyes are shining, green and intense and like he already knows what’s coming.

Misha takes a deep breath. “I’ve been meaning to buy this house for quite some time now, which is why it’s not listed on our website. But I didn’t want to do it on my own, because I know I wouldn’t be able to finish it. I wanted to wait and see if I could find someone, a partner, to help me out. This house is beautiful and I can imagine spending the rest of my life here.”

Jensen blinks a few times. “So what you’re saying is…?”

“Would you want to move in here with me?”

“You--” Jensen breaks off to huff out a laugh. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I know,” Misha smiles, because Jensen is smiling, too.

“You want to build your home with me.”

“Yes.”

“Together. The two of us, really together.”

It’s Misha’s turn to chuckle. “What can I say, I kind of lost my heart to a certain man with stunning green eyes the second I met him.”

“Fuck,” Jensen mutters, wiping his hand over his lips, and Misha finds the first curse out of his mouth beyond hot. “I mean yeah, um, me too, actually.”

Misha laughs, startled and pleasantly surprised. “So is that a yes?”

“It’s a bit fast, don’t you think? I mean, we haven’t even officially dated yet,” Jensen throws in.

Misha shrugs. “After eight months of at least three post-house-hunting coffee dates a month, I dare say we know each other. And the house does need a touch up which will cost time.”

Slowly, Jensen steps towards Misha until he’s right in front of him. His eyes are soft and the edges of his mouth twitch every so often. “You’re making too much sense.”

“Yeah?” Misha laughs, feeling his nerves flare up at the close proximity to Jensen and his intoxicating smell of old spice and Jensen.

“Yes,” Jensen leans in and plants a short, but firm kiss on Misha’s lips. “To both, but mostly to buying the house. Let’s do this.”

“Let’s do this,” Misha echoes, feeling like he’s the king of the world. Jensen’s smile has that effect.

**Author's Note:**

> I just described my house. Ah well. :)


End file.
